In the modern automobile manufacturing industry, automobiles are typically made by mass production. Therefore, it is impossible to make automobiles that are specifically designed for the specific physical attributes of the resultant passengers including the driver. Especially, it is difficult to design a seat which is comfortable for all passengers except in those cases wherein the seat is made to order. Accordingly, to address the above discussed concern, there has been utilized a device which can move the seat back and forth. The device has a pair of rails on which the seat is supported, and the passenger controls the seat position to adjust it to satisfy his physical attributes.
In the case of a vehicle that can accomodate a lot of passengers, such as bus, the seat device is used with a seat arrangement system in which two seats are so arranged so that passengers in opposite seats face each other, that is one of the said two seats is fixed in a 180.degree. different position.
However, the 180.degree. turning position system does not provide the required space, but only provides a position in which the passengers in opposite seats can face each other. Similarly, in the case of the arrangement in which the seat is supported on the rail, the legs of the seat scratch the bottom of the automobile, this is especially, acute when the automobile has carpet on the bottom portion because the legs will tear it as they move.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device for moving an automobile seat.